The Cure For Love
by Eashi Chand
Summary: The events of the Infernal Devices happened in the early 1920's. Jem's cure was found and he is only left heartbroken by Tessa and Will. When one night, a wealthy Flapper girl ends up on the steps of the Institute bearing serious injuries, Charlotte takes her in. However, this girl bears dark secrets of her own and Jem who promised never to fall in love seems to be falling again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! Just trying out a new idea I had! Of course this idea came from the wonderful Cassandra Clare's The Infernal Devices series of which I am a hardcore Tessa x Jem fan. The Real Me is still number one priority but I love this idea, so here it is! **_

_**A few things, you need to know about this story before you read it is:**_

_**The Infernal Devices series actually occurred in the early 1920's**_

_**This is after the series minus the epilogue**_

_**Jem didn't die or become a Silent Brother**_

_**A cure was found for Jem**_

_**Jessamine didn't die or betray everyone. She did however fall in love with Nate as per the series **_

_**Charlotte Branwall relocated to the New York Institute after Infernal Devices**_

Chapter 1:

New York, 1924

When Jem sat down at the table in his room overlooking the city that night, he had a bad feeling. Jem willed it away as imaginary. What he didn't know is that the events that he didn't know were happening in glitzy, glittery New York City that night was going to change his life forever.

When Kathryn went out that night for fun, she didn't know that on the other side of Times Square, her fate was waiting for her.

The next day was one of indifference for Jem. He dressed and went to join Will, Tessa, Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine for breakfast. Before entering, Jem took a deep breath and secured a mask of light happiness to hide the turmoil and sadness he would feel when he saw Will and Tessa smiling and laughing with each other. It wasn't that he exactly hated Will. No, he could never hate is own parabatai but he did feel a twinge of jealously when he saw Will and Tessa together. When he entered, he saw Jessamine wasn't there but he didn't assume there was anything wrong until about half way through breakfast. Jessamine sometimes took longer to get dressed because of the style of clothing.

Six copies of the paper were delivered while they were eating breakfast. On the front page was yet another photo of a nightclub that had been raided but no alcohol had found. As Jem flipped through the paper in an effort not to notice Tessa, all he saw was the rise of the rebellious girls called Flappers. When Jem glanced up from the paper, he struck with a sort of glad feeling that Tessa hadn't turned out like one of these girls, he'd always found more traditional girls a little more classy.

Just then, a high-pitched scream came from the entrance of the Institute. Jessamine's scream. Will, Charlotte, Tessa and he sprang out of their seats and went to see what was happening. It took a little longer because the entrance was so far away from the dining hall. When they got there, they got the shock of their lives. It's wasn't Jessamine who was hurt though. No, it was girl about the same age as them, with blonde hair. Her head was rolled to one side and her she a nasty gash across her forehead. Dried blood caked the gash and blood soaked her cream coloured dress. She was sprawled over three stairs and her body laying to the side. Charlotte rushed down the stairs after getting over the shock before anyone could react. She grabbed the girl's wrist and after a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, she breathed a sigh of relief and some colour returned to her otherwise pale face. It seemed she still had a pulse and because of style of dress, they couldn't see the rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed until Charlotte put her hand on her stomach and a little more colour returned to her face. Jessamine was kneeled down next to this girl, a look of pure shock and horror plastered to her face.

"She's breathing but only just. Her pulse is very weak and she must have been unconscious for about six to seven hours. Jem! Will!" Charlotte called. "Take her to the infirmary."

Jem and Will rushed down and lifted her up with Jem supporting and Will supporting her legs. They rushed to the infirmary, careful not to move her head too much.

They laid her down on the nearest bed and Jem took her pulse again. Charlotte was right, her pulse was very weak but there was something rough on the inside of her wrist. Jem turned her wrist over and nearly gasped at what he saw. Jagged cuts crisscrossed her wrists. Some were semi-healed and the all formed a star on the inside of her wrist. The thing that disturbed Jem the most is that jaggedness of them made them look self-inflicted.

"Will!" Jem called. "Will, come here for a second!" Will strode over.

"What's wrong?" Will enquired.

"Here, look at this." Jem turned the girl's wrist over and heard Will gasp suddenly.

"It looks like she did it herself." Will assumed. Jem just nodded. Just then the doctor ran back in with supplies and shooed them out.

As soon as Kathryn's head hit the pavement of the stairs, an unimaginable pain burst through the back of her skull, making her hoarsely cry out. Even through the pain, her mind registered that she was at the New York institute and though it was the last place she would have gone for help, she was glad it was someone who wouldn't turn away an injured person. That was the last thought that passed through her mind before blacking out.

"Kathryn, Shadowhunters. You are in their sanctuary. Kathryn please, wake up." Her mind whispered to a still unconscious Kathryn. Kathryn in turn bolted up into a sitting position, immediately cursing out loud when slices of pain rushed through her. Slowly, Kathryn moved her hands and felt the throbbing in her head and was met with a soft bandage. When she looked down, she could see that she still had her Chanel dress on from the night she was thrown on the steps. When Kathryn looked around to figure out where she was, she saw a figure scurry hurriedly past. She still couldn't move very much without a lot of pain, but about two minutes later, five figures came in. They turned on her light and came to stand in front of her bed, all in a straight line. Two boys and three women. Kathryn's eyes adjusted to the sudden light and her eyes widened as she figured out who these people were and where she was.

"Shadowhunters." She spat, disgustedly. Kathryn had the dying urge to get out of here as fast as she could. She started to get out, wincing in pain every time she moved until Tessa and Charlotte pushed her gently but firmly back down onto the bed. The girl glared daggers at them. Jem could see she was a very beautiful girl, with light brown hair and emerald green eyes that hardened in rage but were still gorgeous even though they were tinged in red. She was one of those. A Flapper he had just seen in the paper that morning.

Her hair wasn't cropped or bobbed but was cut short down to her shoulders. The dress that was torn, stained with her blood and pretty much ruined was a very daring choice of clothing. Instead of only being a little shorter to show flashes of the leg when girls walked, this girls dress only went up to the knee and showed her legs fully. Her dress screamed money and in fact her whole demeanor and attitude screamed power and money.

"What's your name, dear?" Charlotte asked gently.

"Let me out of here, you bastards. You can't keep me here against my will." The girl hissed.

_**Yep, this is kind of an awkward ending, but because I wrote this on vacation, I didn't think about chapters, so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. It was surprisingly hard to come up with a title for this story. Happy Reading!**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys. I'm back. Because I was reading Infernal Devices on my holiday to the Gold Coast, I came up with this idea and was writing it on my iPod during the times I wasn't out doing stuff. So here is your next chapter!**_

Chapter 2:

Everyone was taken aback, even the normally calm Charlotte. Nobody had ever spoke like that, let alone a girl. A few seconds later, Tessa spoke.

"You are badly injured, you need rest and medical help that's available here. Besides, you should be thanking us. We saved your life."

"You Shadowhunters are good for nothing!" The girl spat. She tried getting up again and screamed in pain, clutching her stomach when she made a sharp twist. Tears sprang to her eyes and she started breathing heavily as she fell back against the bed.

"Are you alright?" Jem enquired, gently.

"I'm fine." The girl spat. Everyone was shocked at this girl's tone of voice. They had never seen such bad behavior from a girl before. It was then that Jem realised that this girl was a true Flapper. Her short hair and style of dress said so. He knew from weeks of reading the paper is that try weren't softly spoken and calm like most Victorian women but more brash and outspoken.

"Do you want to tell us your name?" Charlotte asked yet again.

"I don't tell Shadowhunters my name." The girl stated.

"Wait, how do who we are? And why do you hate us so much?" Will asked.

"I have my reasons to dislike you," the girl said.

"If you don't want to tell us who you are, we can easily find out. It shouldn't be that hard." Tessa blurted.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Try. Try and find out who I am. I. Dare. You." The emphasized the I dare you, told everyone that she was probably very powerful and wealthy.

"Tessa is right. We can easily find out who you are. I'll be a little more polite though. I'm Charlotte, the head of this Institute and this is-" Charlotte was interrupted.

"Yes, yes. I know who you are. William Herondale, James Carstairs, Jessamine Lovelace, Charlotte Branwall and Theresa Grey." The girl pointed at each one of them as she stated their names. Again for what must have been the hundredth time, everyone was shocked. This girl knew everyone here, but nobody knew her.

Charlotte flushed. "Well, you seem to know all of us. Now will you tell us who you are?"

"Kathryn. Kathryn Merteuil." She said finally.

"Well, Kathryn. I doubt you want stay in this tiny infirmary bed for much longer. Sophie has prepared a room for you." With that Charlotte walked out of the room. Tessa, Jessamine and Will followed. Jem stayed behind.

"Do you need some help?" He asked.

"I can do it. Thanks." Kathryn's voice oozed sarcasm. She tried getting up and winced in pain every time she moved. Jem watched silently. When she finally got up, she collapsed from weakness.

Jem rushed over and helped her up, supporting her arms as she got to her feet again. She shook him off as soon as she could stand and glared daggers at him.

"Thanks." At least she had the decency of some manners.

Jem nodded and said "I'll take you to your room. This place is big. You will get lost." Kathryn just nodded. He walked with her in very awkward silence and Jem wished that the room were closer. It felt like an eternity had passed when they reached her room. She opened the door walked in.

"Thanks." Kathryn said. Jem nodded and walked out.

Kathryn was relieved that when the Shadowhunter walked out of his room. James Carstairs, his name was. He was very nice but all Shadowhunters were the same. Horrible. Kathryn vowed to never trust a Shadowhunter ever again after what happened back then. With him. Kathryn swore to herself. She would never trust a Shadowhunter again.

Kathryn stayed in her room for over an hour until Sophie had come and called for dinner. In that time Kathryn had freshened up but she hadn't changed into the clothes that were laid out for her on the bed. It was the traditional style of Victorian clothing. The type with corsets that needed someone to lace up the back so she was wearing her Chanel dress that had dried blood on it.

"Miss Merteuil. There is a dress over they're for you!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I don't know if you realised that that is a gown and if I am to wear it, I need someone to lace up the back. That and coupled with the fact that its not my style of dress. I'll just wear this to dinner. I'm going home quite soon, anyway." With that Kathryn strode out the door.

Sophie just sighed and followed her. She was quite stubborn an headstrong. Sophie led the way to the dining room and everyone was there by the time Kathryn and Sophie reached. When Kathryn went in, there was a collective amount of shock as she came in because of the dress she was wearing. Kathryn smiled. She liked the attention she got from being different.

"There were new clothes on the bed, you know." Charlotte said. Kathryn rolled her eyes and said,

"I needed someone to lace it up and it's not really my style. Besides I'm only here until tomorrow right?" She took a seat at the table.

"I'm sorry but you can't leave. We have a vow protect all mundane a and we must find out who did this to you, before we let you leave. No where else is safe for you." Kathryn's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open with shock. She recovered after a few moments and had a cold expression on her face.

"No. I'll tell you how it goes. I'm going to go home tomorrow and this never happened."

"I'm sorry Kathryn but as head of this Institute, it is my duty to protect all mundanes and I simply cannot let you leave."

"That's Miss Merteuil. And I'm still going home."

"I'm sorry Miss Merteuil but if you refuse to obey our orders, we will be forced to lock you up in your room."

"I see." And with that, Kathryn bolted out of her seat and ran out of the dining room. She ran in any direction and she hadn't the faintest clue where she was going. Jem, Will and Charlotte ran after her leaving Jessamine and Tessa behind.

"Miss Merteuil. You are going to get lost. Please stop!" Charlotte shouted while running. Kathryn didn't listen and kept running until she reached a dead end and Charlotte, Jem and Will caught up with her.

"Shit. Shit!" Kathryn swore.

"There's no need for language like that Kathryn," came Will's cool voice. Jem and Charlotte flanked beside him.

"There's also no need to run. We did tell you that we would lock you up and this place is very big, you will get lost." Charlotte explained. "Jem. Take her to her room and lock the room." She looked at Kathryn and said "Sophie will bring dinner to your room" with that Charlotte and Will left.

Jem approached Kathryn slowly. "I am going to have to hold your hands behind your back, just a precaution so that you don't run." Kathryn stayed still until Jem was very close to her and then she bolted again. This time, Jem being prepared and anticipating this, caught up to her quickly. He slammed her up against the wall and took hold of her hands. She writhed and wriggled which made it harder for Jem to grab her hands.

"Stop fighting." Jem grounded out, his breath near her ear. He grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled them behind her back. He slowly led her to her room, one of his hands gripping her hands and one hand leading her. During the walk, Kathryn tried a range of different twists with her hands for him to let her go, but he was too strong for her.

"Stop fighting me, Kathryn. I'm not going to let you go." Jem whispered. They walked in silence until they reached Kathryn's room. Jem opened the door and roughly pushed her in. She stumbled but caught her footing in time so she didn't fall.

"I'm sorry Miss Merteuil. This is for your own protection." Jem said as he locked the door.

_**I'm like in love with Cassandra Clare! I'm like stuck in a like a mourning period since I finished Infernal Devices. No, someone help me! Anyway, I will try and read another book (probably won't though) but I will try (not really)! Happy Reading!**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, for all the guys who liked this story so far, three consecutive chapters in a day. I hope you like them.**_

Chapter 3:

Jem was feeling a little guilty. He had never treated any person that roughly, let alone a girl. He was surprised that she didn't cry or scream. But still, he shouldn't have held her hands so tightly behind her back or pushed her into her room. He should have been a little gentler. He sat down in his room and rubbed his eyes while sighing. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Jem called. Will came in and leaned against the wall.

"So what happened when you took her to her room. I doubt she went willingly."

"She tried to run again and I had to slam her up against the wall to grab a hold of her."

"Wow. I've never seen a person run like that or hate us so much for no apparent reason."

"It's strange really."

"Yes, it is." Jem agreed.

Kathryn was locked in her room. Of course, she wasn't really locked or trapped. She could have easily unlocked the door with a bobby pin from her hair. However it was too early into the evening to sneak out, as everyone wouldn't have gone to sleep. Kathryn she looked out the bay window in her room. She had to admit it was very high up and she had a great view of the New York City skyline. Sophie had come in with the food just a little earlier and Kathryn only ate about half. She wasn't feeling very up to eating even though the food was very nice. Even Kathryn had to admit that the food was good because Kathryn being from a wealthy family and having the best of everything knew what good food tasted like.

Nobody came into Kathryn's room after that. Kathryn thought and fiddled and paced until what she thought was an appropriate hour to sneak out. Kathryn pulled a pin from her hair and inserted into the lock. With a twist to the left and one to the right, the door gave way under her torture. Kathryn snuck out and looked both ways and saw no one.

The hallways were illuminated with a light of which the name Kathryn knew but didn't remember at that time. She crept slowly along the plush carpet, her feet sinking in with each step. The hallways were silent and Kathryn didn't know the way to the exit, which made it all the more harder for her.

Each door looked exactly the same, which made it sneaking out more difficult because she didn't know if the door led to a bedroom or the library. Kathryn went down one flight of stairs and looked left and right. There was only deep, cutting silence and darkness. Kathryn didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The entrance finally came into view after many twists and turns and dead ends later. It was almost two hours after she had left the room and the balls of her feet burned with pain. She rushed to the entrance but when she touched the door, a blaring, ear-splitting alarm went off. Kathryn was shocked to the point where she couldn't move. If she got caught now, they would probably tie her to her bed.

Within about thirty seconds which was not enough time to run anywhere, all of the residents of the Institute, were standing before her, including Jem, Tessa, Will, Jessamine, Charlotte and Henry. They didn't look particularly mad or angry but mostly just disgruntled and annoyed.

"Oh, it's you." Will moaned

"Well, I did tell you that if you ran, you would be locked up. You leave me no other option Miss Merteuil, we will either have to tie you to the bed or have someone watch over you and escort you to and from wherever you may go. So Kathryn, which will it be?" Charlotte asked.

Kathryn wanted to stomp her feet in frustration like a spoilt child. She genuinely didn't want to be tied up. She sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this now. "Just escort me to wherever."

Charlotte inclined her head at Kathryn and barked "Will and Jem! Escort Kathryn to her room and Will will sleep on the floor in Kathryn's room. Jem will stay with Kathryn while Will is getting his things." Charlotte turned but before leaving she turned back and said, "oh and Sophie will bring some night clothes for you Kathryn. I'm sure you can change into that." Then she stalked off.

Will and Jem flanked her side almost immediately although they didn't try and restrain her but merely walked behind her. They knew their way around very well and whereas it took Kathryn over two hours to find the entrance, it took them five minutes to find her room.

"I have to get my stuff, I'll be back soon. Will whispered and walked off leaving Kathryn and Jem alone together in the room. Sophie came in with the clothes about a minute later with clothes cutting the awkward. She didn't say anything and left without a word.

"She was probably tired," thought Kathryn. She started to change when she heard a quiet voice.

"Miss Merteuil, it may be best to change in the bathroom. It's just thorough there." Kathryn shrugged and said,

"Mr Carstairs, I am not a traditional Victorian woman. I don't care about you are going to see and I am not going to shy away." With that Kathryn pulled of her dress and stepped into the nightgown, all within ten seconds. She slipped into bed and by the time Will arrived, was fast asleep, or appeared to be fast asleep, no one actually checked.

Kathryn never actually slept during the night. It was about four o clock in the morning anyway and by seven, Kathryn was out of bed. She still couldn't change because of the lace of dress and the style. That was all solved when Sophie came in and asked if she could help. She laced up the dress so tight, Kathryn couldn't breathe. She hadn't worn Victorian dresses in over a year and it squeezed the living hell out of her. She looked more, she could say traditional. When Kathryn and Will who escorted her, went down to the dining hall, she took a spot that was farthest from any of the Shadowhunters. Food was served and she ate. During breakfast, the paper came and when Kathryn got a glimpse, it showed the typical Flappers, having fun on the front page.

A part of her ached to be that girl again and not be locked up in this place, but then again if Kathryn tried to escape, she knew she would be tied to the bed. Kathryn talked to no one and ate in silence until Charlotte addressed her.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes?" Kathryn replied.

"I have decided that since you are to stay here, you will need clothes. We will allow you to return home, so you can pack some clothes to bring here."

"I can go home?!" Kathryn asked, incredulously.

"Well, yes for a short time. Tessa, Will and Jem will escort you to and from your home. You may pack your clothes and grab your things and come back."

"Yes. Thank-you." Kathryn replied. It was probably the first use of her manners to a Shadowhunter. Everyone was surprised but Kathryn was elated at the thought of seeing her home again. Breakfast seemed to drag on slowly after that, making Kathryn itch with impatience.

After breakfast, Tessa, Will and Jem got ready while Kathryn waited. She thought it very strange that they needed so many weapons just to go to her home. She didn't say anything, as she feared that they would take away her chance to go home.

_**How was it? Good? Bad? Perplexing? All reviews are welcome. School starts in a week (*sobs*) and I'll try and write often, but I'm a very slow writer, so I'll try my best. Anyway, Happy Reading!**_

_**Next up, the journey and Kathryn's home! **_

_**Eashi Chand**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I got no reviews. No matter, I still have many ideas for this story, and I will continue to write so here it is! The next chapter!**_

After breakfast, Tessa, Will and Jem got ready while Kathryn waited. She thought it very strange that they needed so many weapons just to go to her home. She didn't say anything, as she feared that they would take away her chance to go home.

The departed in their automobile, with all of them piled into one in uncomfortable and awkward silence. It was all because of her, otherwise they would be talking or discussing something. She was the only one to speak, giving directions to the driver as to where to go. It wasn't very far from the Institute but it was a good fifteen-minute drive. Her home, when it came into view looked as normal as ever. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tessa gape at her house like it was God. Of course, the house was huge and magnificent. Kathryn would only have the best.

As Kathryn got out of the automobile, she admired the way the sun glinted off the house. She made her way up the steps and two servants who were standing at the door. They unlocked and opened it for her. Kathryn nodded at them, in a way acknowledging them. She didn't differentiate between rich and poor or black and white. She thought that to do such a thing was laughing at God's creation of different people. Crossing the foyer, she noticed that the house was very still and quiet, with only the occasional servant walking past to do different things. Maybe her sister wasn't home today.

Vivian and Kathryn didn't see each very much. They did, but nowadays didn't connect, as often, although Kathryn had a strong belief that Vivian would do anything for her and she for Vivian. Kathryn called out to a servant,

"Miss Lillian! Please bring three empty suitcases to my room. Oh and don't strain yourself. Ask Mr. Tallow for help if you can't do it." Kathryn had a very good relationship with her servants, particularly because she treated them well. All the while, Tessa, Will and Jem were looking at her house. Kathryn, who loved being admired, revealed in this.

Making her way up the grand, marble steps, Kathryn flung open the door to her room. It looked the same as when she left it but the servants had tidied it up, making the bed and opening the curtains. Kathryn's room was covered in fine gold. The sheets and curtains were gold and so was the armoire. Kathryn knew that if she were to pack what she actually wanted to take back to the Institute, she would have to be quick. Unfortunately for her, Jem was already watching her silently from her doorway. Kathryn, who didn't know this took a large brass key from drawers and opened her most prized cupboard. The liquor cabinet.

Kathryn admired the collection of alcohol for second before hastily pulling out every bottle. She was just about to turn and put them in a suitcase when she heard a quiet "ahem."

Kathryn turned and saw the Tessa and Will who had just joined Jem, staring at her, quite possibly judging her. She didn't care. If Kathryn was to be stuck in the Institute then, she needed a lot of this stuff. She put the bottle in her suitcase and then turned to face Tessa, Will and Jem.

"Is there a problem, Mr Herondale? You seem to be watching me quite how shall I say, curiously." Before Will could say something, Jem spoke.

"Miss Merteuil, is there a reason you need liquor?" He didn't question harshly or judgmentally, but there was a gentleness to the way he spoke that Kathryn want to tell him the truth. Kathryn kept that hidden, of course.

"Mr Carstairs, if I am to be locked away in the Institute for so long with no where to go, I'm going to need all the alcohol I can get. Because basically, I am a prisoner, right?"

"We are doing this for your safety, Kathryn." Tessa spoke, this time, her eyes sharp.

"Miss Grey, I do believe you didn't answer my first question. Aren't I being treated like a prisoner?" When anyone failed to answer quick enough, Kathryn replied "I thought so," and kept packing all the liquor that could fit in her suitcase.

After the alcohol was packed, the rest of Kathryn's packing didn't take very long. All she had to do was throw everything she owned into her suitcase. She left one outfit on her bed, intending to change into it after. When she was finished, Kathryn looked up and said,

"I need to change, so if you don't mind..." Kathryn waved Tessa, Will and Jem to the doorway. However, before she could close the door, a foot stopped it and wedged it open. It was Will's foot.

"A person needs to be with you at all times, Kathryn."

"I'm sorry, I actually need to change, you bloody bastard." Jem was quick to intervene their little stare down with,

"Tessa will watch over you, she's a more appropriate person." Tessa glided through the door and Kathryn glared at her, although she didn't seem to notice. With a sigh, Kathryn closed the door, swiftly turned and stalked to the bed to change. Tessa idly stood by the window admiring the high view Kathryn had of New York. Kathryn changed quickly, even going so far as to cut off the corset rather than have to ask Tessa to unlace it for her. Her attire consisted of trousers and a nice shirt that she buttoned up. Kathryn reapplied her makeup, powdering her face lightly and applying deep red lipstick. Lastly, she put in her sunglasses and was ready to go. All within ten minutes.

When Kathryn made her way downstairs, she was met with Will's mocking stare and Jem's cool one, which made Kathryn flush slightly. Lillian brought down her suitcases and they were loaded into the automobile. Everything was set and ready to go until the last minute when a man came around the corner and marched up the steps just as Kathryn was locking the door to her home. When she turned around, she was met with the surprise of her life.

"Kathryn, darling, I have been looking for you. Where have you been?"

Kathryn peered awkwardly around this man to look at Will, Tessa and Jem. She was met again with the curious stare of Tessa and the cool gazes of Will and Jem. Will's cool gaze surprised her, as she would have thought he would mock her. "Mr Brandon. Why, I've been sampling the delicious treats of the Asia region and I am setting off again for... um Shanghai!" Kathryn blurted.

"Well than, don't you want to give me a last goodbye?" He turned so his cheek was facing towards her but Kathryn being spontaneous, took his face in he hands and kissed him deeply for a second before pulling away and continuing down the steps, leaving Mr Brandon totally shocked in her front porch.

When Kathryn got into the car, they drove in more awkward silence then when they came if that was possible. She saw Tessa sneaking glances at her and she saw Will's infuriating smirk and Jem's cool, smooth face. Jem bothered her the most. There was no expression on his face. Nothing, which would give Kathryn the opportunity to read his thoughts. They reached the Institute safely and Kathryn's things were taken up to her room. By then, it was the afternoon and Kathryn realised with a pang of sadness that this would be the time when she would start getting dressed for a night out.

The night was uneventful. She went up to her room and hung her clothes in the wardrobe, put her makeup and perfumes on the dresser and went down to have dinner. Every ten or so minutes, Kathryn would think "I would be doing this now or I would be here at this time." She didn't speak and no one spoke to her.

When Kathryn got into bed for the night, she couldn't sleep simply because her body wasn't used to sleeping until the wee hours of the morning. After about an hour of tossing and turning, Kathryn got out of bed, dressed and decided to go exploring.

She treaded quietly along the witchlight illuminated hallways and opened many doors. It wasn't until; she heard music coming out of one that made her stop. The door was slightly ajar and Kathryn peered in to see the most beautiful music room with every instrument Kathryn could think of.

In the centre of the room, stood Jem playing his violin. His eyes were closed in concentration and Kathryn loved the notes he was playing. Suddenly, he stopped, opened his eyes and started looking around. Kathryn gasped slightly and ducked beside a table that was next to the room. She stayed there silently not trying to breathe loudly or move very much until she heard footsteps and Jem appeared. He didn't see her and walked off in the other direction.

When Kathryn thought he was gone, she went into the room. Kathryn had learned a variety of instruments but the one she loved playing was the piano. She sat down and felt the sleekness of the marble before pressing down on one note. It's sound resonated throughout the room. She then began to play one of her most favourite pieces that she composed herself. It conveyed loss, betrayal and everything Kathryn had been keeping locked up. Kathryn lost herself in the music. It was only her and the music. Her fingers moved over the keys effortlessly. It wasn't until she was finished playing that she heard a quiet, calm voice.

"That's a very nice piece."

_**Hey! How did you like it? Please review and tell me as I would like to have one review telling me if I should continue of not or if you like it or not. I get views just no reviews but it I won't push. Anyway, Happy Reading!**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyy Guys! I just started school this week so things are a little hectic. Its now 12:11 in the morning so I probably shouldn't be doing and I should be sleeping. But, you know there a lot of I should be doing this that I ignore. Hehe. On with the story!**_

Kathryn whirled around to see Jem standing in the doorway. Unsure of what to say, she whispered

"Thank you Mr Carstairs."

"Please call me Jem. Mr Carstairs is very formal. If you don't mind me asking, what piece is that? I've never heard it before."

"I composed it, myself." Jem's eyes widened. He came inside the room and sat on the recliner.

"It's very nice."

"Thank you. I must admit Mr Carstairs um Jem that I did hear you play the violin. You played very nicely." Kathryn didn't know why she was saying nice things to a Shadowhunter. It was the day, it had tired her out and now she didn't have the energy to keep up her snarky attitude. It was Jem's turn to be embarrassed.

"You heard me play?!" Jem asked.

"Yes, you played Moonlight Sonata. One of my favourite pieces to play on the violin."

"Do you play the violin?"

"Yes, I do."

"You sure play a lot of instruments." Jem observed.

"I may be a Flapper but I was brought up like a Victorian lady. I was taught many instruments."

"Will you play for me?" Jem asked hesitantly.

"It's been years since I've played. I can try though." Kathryn got up off the piano seat and went to the violin which was sitting on a stand, looking polished and new. She put the violin up to her shoulder but before she could play, Jem had come up to her.

"Like this." He corrected her posture. "Keep you shoulders taut." Jem was standing very close to her and a sweat broke out on Kathryn. She remembered his slimy fingers pushing harshly against her skin and his body pressing against hers. She pulled away suddenly and dropped the violin.

Jem looked confused at her. She was wide-eyed and panting. She put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she murmured

"I'm sorry, I must go." With that Kathryn rushed out of the room.

When Kathryn got to her room, she locked the door and collapsed on her bed. What was she doing? All Shadowhunters were like him. She despised them. Kathryn couldn't let herself befriend one of them. Kathryn couldn't, no wouldn't let herself trust them again. Suddenly, Kathryn was so tired, she fell asleep without even taking off her robe.

The next day, Kathryn dressed and went down for breakfast. She relieved that she didn't need any help to dress and boy did it feel good not be to encased into a dress. Kathryn swept her hair into tie at the back of her neck. Her overall look was comfortable. Kathryn departed a few minutes earlier than she usually would have because she knew she would get lost. After getting lost only twice (an achievement for Kathryn), she finally got to the dining hall. She wasn't surprised to see everyone sitting there. They all looked at her weirdly. She believed it was because of what she was wearing. Charlotte and Tessa were proper ladies and not anything like her. She was rebellious. Ignoring the looks, Kathryn sat down and had her breakfast.

"Kathryn." Charlotte spoke.

"Yes?"

"Today we want to figure out who could have left you on the steps of the Institute. Also, we want you to start training with Will and Jem. You don't have to know how to fight, just basic self-defence."

"I can defend myself. I know basic self-defence." Kathryn protested. "Besides, I have a pistol with me all the time." Charlotte looked a little surprised and then recovered quickly.

"Well than. We will have Will and Jem test out your skills today." Kathryn couldn't argue with that. It was about two years ago when she started learning. She didn't know the extent of her skills. In some ways she was excited and in others nervous. What if she failed?

After breakfast, Kathryn was escorted by Tessa to the training room. As she went in, Kathryn marvelled at the expanse of it and its features. It had everything from targets to dummies and punching bags. At home, Kathryn uses to train in her gym but it was nothing like this. Will and Jem came out a moment later dressed in Shadowhunter gear. Will was fiddling with the glove on his hand while Jem stood gazing at something in the distance. Kathryn turned to look at what Jem was staring so intently at but she didn't see anything interesting, just the back of the training room.

"First, we will test aim on the targets. You have a pistol right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Right well line up and start shooting."

Kathryn lined up with the target and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She imagined herself, not lining up with a target but with him. She imagined him begging for his life. She imagined her pistol pointed at him. And she fired. When she opened her eyes, Kathryn was shocked to see a perfect shot, right in the middle of the target. Both Will and Jem looked a little shocked. They both recovered quickly.

"Let's move on to basic self defence. You seem to have shooting under control." They moved to the ring in the right hand corner of the gym.

"This time, I'm going to stand behind you and since you know basic self defence, show us what you would do if the situation happened in life." Jem said.

Kathryn took a place in the middle of the ring and Jem came up behind her. When he was close enough, Kathryn jumped right into action, elbowing him in the stomach, hard. Jem did not expect this and when he doubled over, Kathryn used that time to effectively grab the knife she always kept in her garter and spin around to hold it against his throat. It only took a few seconds and Will who was watching seemed a little surprised. She pressed the knife lightly against his throat for a few seconds imaging it was him not Jem. She bit her bottom lip hard, reminding herself that this was not him and letting go of the knife and stepping back. It clattered loudly when it reached the ground and the sound although they hurt Kathryn's ears, helped bring her back to the present. When Kathryn looked up again, she saw a cut where she had held the knife to Jem's throat. It was odd because Kathryn didn't hold against his neck that hard, did she?

Jem looked at her in bewilderment. The guilt weighed down on her. She shouldn't have cut him with it. By the time, she reached out to say something, Will had returned will water and a cloth. Jem took the cloth, smiling gratefully at his parabatai, and began dabbing at the wound. He however couldn't reach the right spot, and Kathryn still having the guilty feeling from last night and today, took the cloth from him without a word and began dabbing at the wound. Will had mysteriously disappeared somewhere.

"Shall we sit?" Kathryn asked. Jem nodded silently and she led him over to a bench where she continued to dab at his wound and apply salve to it in silence. When Kathryn was done, she stood up and said,

"I'm sorry, about last night and today." It was almost silent because of how low her voice was.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Jem murmured. Just then Charlotte burst in, looking as calm and collected as she always did.

"Kathryn, there is someone here to meet you. A Vivian Merteuil. I assume she is related to you?"

"Vivian!" Kathryn gasped. "How did she find me?"

"I don't know Kathryn. Jem! Escort Kathryn to the entrance hall." Charlotte didn't even take notice of Jem's injury. Jem sighed, and stood up.

"Are you alright?" Kathryn asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." Was Jem's curt reply. His tone cut off Kathryn. He wasn't usually like this. Or so, Kathryn thought. She hadn't known him for more than a few days but she suspected that there was something different about him. They walked in awkward silence together and Kathryn took her time to study him.

He was very muscular, with lean shoulders that were tense. He had a calm, collected face that had a slight flush to it and when Kathryn studied his hair, she could see little flecks of silver in it. As she was studying him intently, he looked at her and saw her watching him. Kathryn's cheeks heated and she saw a faint half-smile on his face although is quickly faded like a ghost. They got to the entrance hall and Kathryn could see Vivian looking at painting. She didn't turn as she said,

"Wow, I never thought that a harlot like you would be holed up in this place."

_**There we have it! Did you like it? If so, please review and tell what your thoughts are! Happy Reading,**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys! Not even one review on this one, but I continue to write because I have so many ideas for this story, so here it is!**_

"And I never thought a tactful whore like you would come looking for me."

Kathryn and Vivian starred at each for a few seconds before they burst into uncontrollable laughter. Kathryn went over and hugged her dearest sister.

"I've missed you, dearest sister." Kathryn's sister Vivian, was so much like Kathryn and yet so different to Kathryn. They both defied rules set out by society and had the same attitude and that wittiness that could light the whole room up with laughter should they try to be amusing. However, Vivian was different. Where Kathryn had dark blonde hair, Vivian had dark brown hair. Where Kathryn had pale pink lips, Vivian had dark blood red ones. Where Kathryn was more of a traditional beauty, Vivian was the cold, dark and dangerous beauty.

But no matter their differences or their similarities, it couldn't be denied that Vivian and Kathryn were very close. Kathryn would lay down her life for her sister and Vivian would do the same.

"I just returned from London and I saw you weren't at home. I was at the London Institute while I was there and strangely it occurred to me to check here."

"I don't understand. Here. You know I want our family to cut all ties with the Shadowhunters." Kathryn bit her tongue. She should not have said that! Such valuable information about herself. As she glanced around silently, she could almost sigh in relief, only Jem was here and he seemed to be lost in his own world as he was fiddling with a zip on his training gear absentmindedly.

"I don't know. Just a thought, coincidence, I guess."

"I'm touched you tried to find me, I just thought you wouldn't notice I was gone."

"Of course, I noticed! What kind if a sister doesn't notice that her own sister is missing." Kathryn smiled fondly at her sister.

"When I leave, I want you to come with me." Vivian commanded. Before Kathryn could say anything, Jem's smooth voice came from the corner.

"No." One word, but it was so strong and commanding that it threw even Kathryn off guard. So Jem had been listening after all. Vivian however wasn't fazed.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean no? My sister is trapped in this god awful place and she can't leave?! She is being treated like a prisoner, do you know the lifestyle we have? It consists of functions and parties, and she is not able to attend!" Vivian's voice rose higher and higher with each word an yet Jem didn't seem to care. His facial expression seemed passive.

"It is the only place safe enough for her."

"I can keep her safe! I will go to any length to hire the best bodyguards."

"You can't keep her safe from Downworlders!" Jem replied. This shook Vivian as this truth hit her painfully. She as a sister couldn't keep her own sister safe. Vivian turned to Kathryn and said,

"You will call? Won't you?"

Kathryn was so touched. "Of course I will."

"It would be best if I leave now. I can't stand to see you like this but I'll drink away the pain." Kathryn laughed, not happily though, it was a phrase they used. Kathryn hugged Vivian one last time and she left disappearing quickly into the crowd.

As Kathryn closed the door, she kept her facial expression carefully positioned until she got to her room. From there, she let the anger explode inside her. She screamed loudly and stomped over to the perfume and makeup bottles on the vanity she carefully arranged the day she got here. Kathryn pushed the off the vanity, and hearing the cracking of the glass took some of that anger away until something broke inside of her, and Kathryn sank to the floor, sobbing. After about a minute, when some strength came back to Kathryn, she walked over to her suitcase containing alcohol and took out a bottle. Pulling open the cap, Kathryn began to drink. Walking back and collapsing on her bed, Kathryn hoped this would take away her pain.

- The Cure For Love -

When Jem got to his room, he heard a loud agonizing scream. The sadness and anguish in it pierced his soul. Jem rushed out of his room and located that the scream was Kathryn's. Just as he was about to open the door and go inside, he heard the sound of cracking glass and then sobbing and hesitated before leaving. Jem would never have done this were it Tessa or someone else. He probably would have checked to see of they were alright but with Kathryn, it was like stepping in unknown territory. He didn't know what to do.

Kathryn didn't stop crying for over a hour and didn't come out of her room for dinner.

Jem was restless that night. Sophie had delivered food to Kathryn's room but he still worried. The sobbing continued for over two hours and what made Jem feel even more guilty is that they were part of the source of her pain. Although they were merely trying to keep her alive, they were pulling her away from the world she knew and was a part of. The next morning, while Jem sat at the table for breakfast, he found himself glancing uneasily at the door. What was it with her? Jem believed it was his generally caring nature that made him worry about everyone. When Kathryn entered for breakfast, Jem found himself almost sighing in relief. But there was something wrong.

She no longer carried herself with that air of pride and when she sat down, her face was caked with makeup. Jem knew she wore makeup, but she only usually wore a little. Today, however, she wore a lot and her eyes were bloodshot. She seemed to be in some sort of pain and she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw before opening them. When Kathryn brought her hand to her temples to press them, Jem caught a hint of a bandage as her shirt slid down to reveal a bandaged wrist. Horror and shock filled him as he flashed back to the first day they found her and he and Will saw the cuts that criss-crossed on her wrist to formed a star shaped pattern. From his perspective it looked self-inflicted. He said nothing and his calm demeanor didn't betray his racing thoughts.

They all ate breakfast in silence. Apparently, everyone had heard Kathryn's piercing screams. It was pretty hard not to, their rooms were pretty close. Not even Will and Tessa were their usual giggling selves. Today was Sunday and it was a day off for all of them. No training for Will, Jem or Tessa. Jem looked up from his breakfast only to see that Kathryn had barely touched her food. A lone tear ran down her face cutting through all the makeup. Kathryn caught it with her fingertip. She stared at it for a second before crushing it between her index finger and thumb. She then balled up her fists hard until the knuckles turned white and when she finally opened them, the familiar feeling of sadness welled up inside Jem as he saw how she pressed her nails to her palms ripping open the skin there. Kathryn closed her eyes and sighed and when she opened them, her facial expression was stoic and that air of pride that she didn't have when she walked in was back.

Kathryn straightened her back and glanced around. Jem gaze caught and for that split second she got lost in the the way his eyes glittered of silver before breaking that intimate connection by glancing back around at rest of the table.

Once breakfast was finished, Tessa and Will retired to the library and Jem went to see Kathryn. For some odd reason, he felt the need to make sure she was alright. Making his way to her room, he found she wasn't there but he did know where she could be. His feet took him to the music room. Once close, she heard a soft voice singing.

The song ended on a soft note and when she glanced up and saw Jem at the door, completely in awe of her singing. Jem walked in and Kathryn got up and went to the door. Instead of leaving, she surprised him by only closing it.

"I know you heard me last night. My room is closest to yours." She paused for a moment before saying, "And I know you were watching me this morning." She spoke softly as if all the fight had gone out of her. She didn't wear that impassive expression but merely a broken one. She also had removed all her makeup so what remained was a pale but still extremely beautiful face.

"I heard you and I was watching you." Jem spoke as softly as she did.

"Then I wanted to tell you, that I did not mean for my screams and sobs to be heard. Our walls are quite thick at home so I'm not quite used to volume control." She smiled without happiness at the thought of her home.

"It's alright. I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine but I thank you for your concern." Kathryn turned to leave but before she could open the door, Jem grabbed her wrist. Her bandaged one. Kathryn's breathing hitched as she prayed that he wouldn't find out her secret. She didn't pull back or turn or even try to free her wrist. She just stood in silence. Jem could feel the bandage under her shirt. He pulled up the sleeve just a little to reveal a bandage. He stroked the bandage once before peeling off the bandage, slowly.

Kathryn knew that her secret was out once Jem had caught her wrist. Once Jem had taken off the bandage, his guesses were correct. There was one more jagged cut on Kathryn's wrist. Jem sucked in a strangled breath and Kathryn finally tore her wrist from his grasp.

"Have you been cutting your wrists?" Jem voice was soft and full of an emotion that Kathryn recognised as shock. Kathryn didn't answer, she thought his question was rhetorical but as she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist again.

"Why?" When Kathryn didn't answer again, he whispered, "answer me." He drew Kathryn to the sofa and made her sit down. He didn't sit down, standing over her.

"I said I wanted an answer."

Kathryn didn't have witty comebacks or something smart and confident to say. Jem was the only person who was brave enough to demand something from her. She raised her head from the floor and looked into his eyes. The silver orbs and then back to the floor.

"I miss life. I miss my home. I miss my sister. I miss my life. The one filled with fun and parties. I'm trapped. I feel like a prisoner. I loved my life before this accident. I feel like a bird in a cage. I hate it. I miss everything." Kathryn was panting after her rant and when she dared to look up to his face, she saw awe. He said nothing in response so Kathryn thought it was safe to leave. When she got up, she found herself trapped yet again as Jem grabbed her wrist and pulled her to and enveloped her in a hug. She stood for a moment in shock before wrapping her arms around him.

As soon as she did this, he came back to her mind. She pulled away from abruptly and put her hand to her forehead.

"What am I doing? This is how it happened with him. No, this can't happen again." Kathryn murmured. She looked up at Jem before rushing out. Jem followed her, and when she ran to her room and closed the door, Jem was thankful that none of the bedrooms at the Institute had locks. He waited for about thirty seconds before opening the door.

What Jem saw shocked him. Kathryn had poured herself a drink in an extremely tiny glass. Jem recognised the colour of the drink as Russian Vodka and knew it was very potent. Even Will couldn't drink the stuff quickly. However, Kathryn was different as downed the glass quicker than Jem had seen anyone drink. Kathryn didn't notice Jem. She was in deep thought.

When Jem went in and closed the door, only then when the door made a clicking noise did she snap out of her thoughts and take notice of him. Her eyes widened and she asked,

"Why are you here?"

"I have to make sure you are alright. Drinking is not that sign."

"I'm fine." Kathryn snapped.

"I know from first hand experience that what you look like right now, is not alright."

"I'm alright!" Kathryn insisted.

"If you are as you say alright why are you drinking Russian Vodka?"

"I'm in a celebratory mood." Kathryn said. It was meant to come out sounding sarcastic and witty but came out broken and weak. Even Kathryn cringed at the sound.

"Who is he?" Jem asked, quietly.

"Who?"

"This person you keep talking about. You refer to him as 'he'."

"He is no one you should be concerned about." Kathryn snapped. By this time, Jem had come quite close to where she was sitting and he leaned down right next to her ear and said,

"I doubt that." His breath tickled her ear and if Kathryn turned a little to the left, his lips would meet her cheek. That's when Kathryn sighed and stood up.

"You shouldn't worry about me Mr Carstairs. I can take care of myself. Now please leave, it is horribly improper for a man to be in a woman's rooms without any relation." Kathryn didn't turn, but by the click of the door, she knew he had left.

Kathryn spent the rest of the morning familiarizing herself with the Institute. She only hoped she never ran into Jem. He intrigued her, but it was dangerous. Especially after what happened to her one year ago. At breakfast, they all ate in silence. Tessa an Will had gone back to their chatty selves and Kathryn didn't dare look at Jem. When lunch was over, Charlotte addressed her,

"Kathryn I have a feeling you might be feeling you might be a little trapped." Kathryn sat speechless. Did Jem betray her to Charlotte? "I know how it feels to be cut from a style of life so I will be giving some freedom. You are able to go to parties and functions on one condition. One of us must always be with you."

Kathryn was overjoyed. She was allowed out of this place! "Thank you Charlotte. I really appreciate this." It was the first thanks Kathryn had said to a Shadowhunter.

"I understand you have a party to attend to tonight so Jem has volunteered to take you." Charlotte went on. That confirmed it! Jem told Charlotte! But even that couldn't overthrow Kathryn's happiness. She was going to a party. Vivian was going to be there! All her friends were going to be there!

Suddenly, Kathryn's day got a lot better.


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY! Guys I'm back, with the newest chapter, hope you like it cause I haven't been updating in a while, sorry. Anyway exams are over and we can chill (until the results come out at least)**_

Kathryn skipped through the rest of the day, feeling joy at the thought of getting out of the Institute. She spent the day picking out carefully what she was going to wear. When the time came to get changed, Kathryn only took a little while as she had already picked out her dress. A black coloured, straight dress that flowed down and stopped at her knees. It was embroidered with many tiny silver beads, which shone it the light of her room. The dress was shorter than what most women would dare to wear but Kathryn liked the attention it drew to her. Her makeup was very light. Kathryn never liked a lot of makeup anyway. She thought it made women look like porcelain dolls. Her rouge was also very light enough to give her a very dangerous appeal. Kathryn had used pins to twist her hair into one curl and sat it on one side of her shoulder. Kathryn carefully chose shoes that were not very high in case it made her look too tall. When she was done, Kathryn thought she looked provocative. She liked it.

She made her way to the front entrance. She was happy she remembered the way. When she got there, she saw Jem dressed waiting for her. He wasn't dressed in the latest fashion but in Shadowhunter gear. It kind of annoyed Kathryn because it just reminded her that she was going to be watched. He glanced up as she came into sight and his gaze looked her up and down. Kathryn thought she had seen the ghost of a small smile on his face but that quickly disappeared as his eyes landed on the jagged scar on her wrist. She grabbed the wrist with her hand hiding it but Jem just scowled at it before coming up to meet her gaze. Jem's face immediately softened when he saw her worried expression.

"We have a surprise for you." He said as a way of greeting. Kathryn was instantly curious. He didn't elaborate, but instead just walked outside. Kathryn followed him outside and gasped at what she saw. Her favourite automobile was sitting there, all shiny and new and tears nearly came to Kathryn's eyes. Her baby. Although Kathryn never claimed to be affectionate to a car, she still loved it, in her own way. When she made her way over to it, Kathryn just stroked it with carefulness. She didn't do it for long. When the driver came around to drive them, she stopped him.

"No one and I mean no one drives my automobile." The driver looked at her with surprise and even a little disgust but Kathryn would haven't none of it. Jem watched in apt amusement, as Kathryn became a whole different person with her automobile. When they got in, Jem realised that Kathryn was dangerous. She liked to drive fast. Very fast.

They zigzagged through the road, meticulously avoiding traffic. Kathryn didn't pay heed to the people who were shouting at her. She merely concentrated intently on the road. Jem didn't say anything and hung onto any part of the car to survive and not get thrown out of the car by force. Jem made a quick prayer in silence to The Lord to keep him safe. Kathryn on the other hand, was exhilarated. She loved every minute of driving. It was calming to her as she could feel the cool wind on her face and the purr of the engine as she pushed down on the acceleration pedal.

They got there in a matter of ten minutes. Jem felt relived as he stepped out of the automobile. Kathryn even after that expedition had not a hair out of place and looked calm, collected and confident. Jem looked at her. Kathryn looked stunning. Her dress emphasized her fair skin and hair and made her glow.

"I'm going to go in a different direction." Jem told her. Kathryn nodded at him and started to make her way up the stairs. When she got to the top at the entrance, she flashed a card to the guard and Jem watched in fascination, as the guard became a bubbly mess under Kathryn's harsh glare. She finally walked in and Jem wandered around the other side. He found that guards lined every corner of the house. It was good as he was able to blend in with them. Like him they wore all black. Jem found that on the second floor in a secluded corner, he would be able to see the whole ballroom. He spotted Kathryn laughing and talking with the guests and he was struck with a sort of odd feeling of lightness as he watched her laugh at something a man said to her. For once, Kathryn looked truly happy and looked as if she fit in.

He watched carefully as Kathryn talked with the man. He could see how she laid a hand in his arm, as if she were claiming him. As she began to walk away to meet her other friends, Jem watched as he whispered something in her ear. Kathryn didn't look at him, she just nodded in affirmation. He wondered what it could be as Kathryn didn't smile or frown or do anything at which he could perhaps understand what was happening. Jem hated being kept in the dark. When Jem had contracted the illness, people had kept him in the dark for a few months and never quite told him what was going on. They feared that his mind was too fragile to process the thought that he was going to die. When Jem did find out, he was subjected to much grief before accepting his fate. It was why he liked to know everything, before doing something.

Just as Jem snapped out if his train of thought, he realised he had lost Kathryn but quickly found her in the bar. Alcohol was one of the prohibited items but that made it all the more wanted which meant it was a hell of a lot cheaper. Kathryn was drinking a light pink drink when a man came up to her. He started to talk to her, but Jem didn't like the look of this man. He looked strangely shady but Jem wasn't the one to judge from appearances. He started to flirt with Kathryn and Jem thought Kathryn would tell him to stay away from her, but she responded with as much enthusiasm, which no doubt boosted the man's ego. When he ordered his drink, Kathryn ruffled through her purse and Jem who was watching close enough saw the flash of a glass vial. When the man glanced at something Kathryn was pointing at, she swiftly poured the vial of white powder in his drink. The man seemed to have no knowledge of this going on. He even finished his drink. Jem was curious.

The dances had started and Kathryn grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him to the dance space. The dance was a classic that all Victorian ladies would have known, even Tessa. Jem felt a sharp pang at the thought of Tessa. He knew he still loved her. But now she was with Will and he needed to get over her. Jem watched as Kathryn danced flawlessly. He remembered that she had once said that she was a Flapper but was raised as a Victorian lady. The dance was an intricate one with spins that led the ladies who were on an inside circle to the next man in the circle who formed an outside circle. It was a complicated dance and Jem who maybe had performed this dance a few times marveled at how well Kathryn danced it. Although he glanced at the other ladies dancing it, his eyes always came back to Kathryn. When the dance ended and the people broke away from the floor, Jem saw Kathryn slowly and steadily flee from the ballroom.

Jem needed to keep an eye on her, so he crept out of his corner on the second floor and followed Kathryn. The guests never took notice of him as they were in their own personal bubbles, talking or laughing with other people. He saw Kathryn walk out into a garden. The garden topped the most beautiful things that Jem had ever seen. The lights illuminated the flowers, which ranged from red to blue. The middle of the garden had a small river like waterbed, which had a bridge going over it. Kathryn seemed to be going to that. In the middle of the bridge, was the man that Kathryn had poured the white powder into. Suddenly, Kathryn stopped midway, and stood still. Jem knew she was going to turn around any second and when she did, Jem using his Shadowhunter reflexes, swiftly hid behind a tree away from her line of sight. When Jem heard her heels on the concrete again, he breathed a sigh of relief and began once again to follow her. Jem hid slightly under the bridge, not in the water, but so that he was hidden by darkness.

"I'm going to ask one last time. What secret do you have?"

"I can't say."

"Do you know, I have some secrets about you? Do you want them to be in tomorrow's New York Times?"

"Threats aren't going to work, Kathryn."

"I'll destroy you." Kathryn whispered so soft that it was deadly.

"Won't work." The man replied.

"Okay, how about we do this the hard way, that drink you had with me, I poured chickchis into it. Now it will provide a slow painful death before you can have access to any remedy. Conveniently, I happen to have a remedy right here. Tell me what you have on Vivian, and I'll give it to you." The man's eyes widened and he blanched a colour so pale it could have been white. His breaths came in short pants and Kathryn stood calmly gazing on.

"Well, are you going to spill?" Kathryn inquired, rather rudely.

"Okay! Okay! Robert saw Vivian kissing Ben that night." Kathryn didn't seem fazed by this new information and without saying a word handed another silver vial to him. She then turned around and stalked away. Jem watched in apt fascination as Kathryn just poisoned a man to get what she needed. She was ruthless. Glancing over at the man, he watched as he greedily gulped down the silver vial. Jem sighed, and continued to follow Kathryn back down into the ballroom.

After returning to that corner on the second floor, where Jem could see everything, he continued to watch Kathryn as she danced and mingled for another two hours without any suspicious activity. She met her sister, drank and danced with many men, some of which were so rich and infamous that even Jem who had been trapped in the Institute knew them.

After about two hours of watching Kathryn have a good time, Jem felt relieved when she finally said her goodbyes and started to leave. Jem stealthily left the ballroom and met her at the car. He was standing on the drivers side. Jem intended to drive. He had seen what Kathryn drank and he wasn't willing to risk his life. When she did arrive, she stopped at the sight of him on the passenger side.

"I'm driving." Kathryn stated, plainly.

"No, you have drunk a lot. You're not driving."

"No, I'm driving. I have the keys."

"No, you don't."

"Wait, what!" She fumbled around her dress, eyes widening when she found that he was right. Jem held up the keys.

"Either you let me drive, or I leave you here, and I take your car." Kathryn huffed but got in anyway. Jem felt victorious at the thought that he had won. He got in and started driving. He drove slow and Kathryn almost felt suffocated, the wind didn't hit her face not could she the purr of the engine and this put her on edge. He drove almost so slow that it was painful.

"Can you drive a little faster?" Kathryn snapped.

"No." It was a hard, straight reply that made Kathryn want to pull out her hair by the roots. Rage was one of Kathryn's weak points. Of course, she wouldn't do that. Kathryn took a calming breath and steadied her anger. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the Institute, Kathryn sighed in relief and Jem glanced at her with an amused look on his face but Kathryn ignored it. When she got out of the automobile, Kathryn felt a sense of distinct unease. Maybe Charlotte was being generous and her generosity ended here. Maybe she wouldn't be able to go to another party or attend another function. Although Charlotte wasn't the type to go back on her word, Kathryn didn't trust easily.

When Kathryn reached her room, she went to the full-length mirror standing in the corner of the room. She eyes were alive and sparkled with intensity. The skin was a little flushed and her head felt foggy. It was probably because of the alcohol but the pain didn't compare to the freedom she felt when she was able to get out and go to a party. When she changed, the fogginess in her head had increased and Kathryn was no longer able to walk in a straight line without the world tilting. Fortunately Kathryn was able to get to her bed without falling but once in, Kathryn fell into a deep sleep.

Kathryn was in such a deep sleep that she didn't notice Jem open the door or come in. She didn't notice the way he crept in with utmost silence and how he watched her sleep for a precious few moments. She didn't notice how he reached out to touch her but pulled back his hand at the last minute. And she most definitely didn't notice how he left with confusion written all over his face.

_**Well! Did you like it? I took quite a long time to update and in this chapter we got inside Jem's head whereas next chapter, it will be inside Kathryn's. Happy Reading!**_

_**Eashi Chand **_


End file.
